narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Katsuyu
Sakura Can Sakura also summon Katsuyu?? I mean she trained under a Sannin like Sasuke and Naruto did. Is it possible that she learned it too??? :It's very well possible, yes. However, there is absolutely no evidence for it yet. --ShounenSuki 10:52, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Question I was wondering, just out of nowhere, when Katsuyu uses her great division technique and creates many Mini-Katsuyus, are each Mini-Katsuyu part of her, or are they like, babies? I mean, in the Invasion of Pain arc, they all had a brain of there own...Just Confused...--'~ EDITOR' - NejiByakugan360 - Please respond on my Talk Page! 16:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Every division is Katsuyu. Their minds even seem to be linked together. It works a bit like the Six Paths of Pain, but without a central body like Nagato. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:53, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Mystical Palm Technique Can't she use Mystical Palm Technique or another medical ninjutsu of some sort? She was healing others in the Pain Invasion, wasn't she? --NejiByakugan36 14:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :She was transmitting Tsunade's chakra. Jacce | Talk 14:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Gender I've been reading all shippuden manga recently and on chapter 431, page 2, Tsunade says: "He" has intel on them. Is this a translation mistake or something ?StefanSB (StefanSB) 14:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :That would be a mistranslation. However, this does raise a question with me: do we have any proof Katsuyu is female? Technically speaking, slugs are hermaphrodites. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I suppose since she..eh..he..screw it "it" sounds female, we've come to the conclusion that Katsuyu is a female...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::They also call her 'Lady Katsuyu' in the anime so it's assumed she is a uh ,, 'She'. --UchihaGlenn (talk) 14:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Which would be Katsuyu-sama in Japanese. Which is genderless. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:58, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yet she has female voice actors, and has been referred to as her and she several times over the manga. Official translation is 'She'.--NaruHina fan (talk) 19:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Naruto has female voice actors too. ~SnapperT '' 19:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Katsuyu's only been referred to as "sama" and the one time a gender is identified it's apparently a mistranslation (when Tsunade says "him"). The fact that Katsuyu has a female voice actor really has nothing to do with her gender. Though I don't it (pun :3), it's the most rational thing to do given the apparent situation. But i'll look to see if there's any other time that a gender might've been mentioned in the manga.--Cerez365™ 20:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Katsuya is explicitly said as 'she' in the official translation of the manga. "All right...but take Katsuya with you. She'll come in handy. She has intell..." Volume 46, chapter 431, page 156.--NaruHina fan (talk) 20:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::If it were as simple as something lost in translation wouldn't Shounen have just said so though?--Cerez365™ 20:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Just going by what was officially put down in regards to Katsuya's gender. --NaruHina fan (talk) 20:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes but it's not from the raw manga...--Cerez365™ 20:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Those are translations, which we all know to be subject to error. The databooks do not identify animals' gender, pronouns are rare and unreliable in Japanese (see wikipedia:Japanese pronouns and wikipedia:gender differences in spoken Japanese), and Katsuyu doesn't appear often enough for the few exceptions to have been used. Would a trivia point saying that Katsuyu is referred to as a female in English translations be a fair compromise? ''~SnapperT '' 20:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::We should've done that to at least explain the shift.--Cerez365™ 20:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Is she really referred to as female in the English translations? Sure, they might be using female pronouns, but that isn't really the same. Remember that slugs are hermaphrodites and there is no good way to refer to hermaphrodites in English. The translators might have just picked the lesser of two evils. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::What exactly did Tsunade say though when it was translated to "him" Shounen O.o? --Cerez365™ 22:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::She doesn't use a single pronoun in Japanese, not any other indication of Katsuyu's gender. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It's really off-putting to read the article or even write it with "it" can't we just use female pronouns and state that Katsuyu was only given a sex in the anime?--Cerez365™ 19:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Her sex wasn't given in the anime, Katsuyu is going to have a male or female voice no matter what.--''Deva '' 19:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Can Katsuya do the Chakra Sensing Technique? Given she commented on Naruto's chakra, like she was feeling it? --NaruHina fan (talk) 23:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :All characters can feel powerful chakra. Kakashi and Zabuza felt Naruto using the Nine-Tails chakra when he did it for the first time, but we don't consider them sensors. Omnibender - Talk - 23:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :A lot of people who aren't necessarily sensors have commented on the feel of chakra before though. It's always seemed to me that Katsuyu was more uhm, "adept" to chakra, so no I wouldn't really say she's able to use the technique without more concrete evidence.--Cerez365™ 23:34, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Katsu means Split Why does someone keep removing my addition to the Trivia section, where I point out that the beginning of Katsuyu's name means "split". I think this is a relevant point and I'm going to keep adding it until someone explains to me why I shouldn't. :They kept removing it because they didn't trust it. You need to be able to prove that your addition is, in fact, not only correct, but useful as well. I can confirm that the 'katsu' part of Katsuyu's name can indeed be interpreted as meaning 'split', 'divide' (割). —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hiding spot...? Where is Katsuyu hiding when Naruto is in Nine tails mode? :In one of his pocket or somewhere inside his clothes.--Cerez365™ 16:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Naruto in this six-tails or eight-tails form wasn't wearing any clothes.... :P :P akz! (talk) 16:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :....The six tails form is made up of chakra and the eighth is a transformation neither of which would affect his clothing. Either that or Katsuyu is a silk worm =\--Cerez365™ 16:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Where is "it" from ok um does anyone know where katsuyu is from because gamabuta is from mt moboku right then where is manda and katsuyu from?-- (talk) 04:32, February 2, 2012 (UTC) We were never told to my knowledge. Skitts (talk) 04:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Mini Slugs If one of the mini slugs is killed, does it affect Katsuyu?-- :We don't know.--Cerez365™ 10:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Healing ability on katsuyu's page it says it is able to heal or posably heal. I think it was just trying to bring Tsunade's lower half to her upper half so Tsunade could heal herself. (talk) 00:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever :Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:02, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Katsuyu: One or many? A comment of Orochimaru's has me very confused. It may just be the translation, so I'll notify Seelentau to clarify, but it would seem that Orochimaru is hinting that there is more than one Katsuyu, or that she and her "mini-slug" divisions can be summoned separately? Did anyone else catch that? Here's the quote from Mangastream; At the very best, this would only end up being a trivia note, but, if the translation reflects the fact that there are, in fact, multiple Katsuyu, then I do think it needs to be noted. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 00:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if it's in Katsuyu's article, but this is already mentioned in the Shikkotsu Forest article. Omnibender - Talk - 01:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Do note, I put that in the Shikkotsu Forest article because I found it odd that we've seen multiple giant snakes and toads, but only one slug, that appear to just have many smaller parts.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :: I added a note on her trivia, then, to reflect that. I had thought it was an odd comment for him to make. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:55, June 21, 2013 (UTC) He says "This is one part of the original Katsuyu summoned from the Wet Bones Forest. It/The part's a really small one, though.". I doubt that there aren't multiple snails at the forest, but there's only one Katsuyu and he talks about a part of her, which is really small, since the bigger one is at Sakura's place. Seelentau 愛議 01:37, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Personal summon... Of two people Just wondering, how can something be a personal summon of two different people? 22:17, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Gamabunta is summoned by three people. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 07:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes well this article was just an example. 07:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Gamakens Tavern Should it be mentioned in trivia that she frequently goes to Gamaken's Tavern in Mt. Myoboku?Munchvtec (talk) 14:07, November 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Sage Mode Now that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are considered the new "Three-Way Deadlock" (aka Sannin) it got me thinking about Sage Arts. Is it possible that there is a "Slug Sage"? Two of the three original sannin were trained in Sage Arts by the same animals that they summon. For example, Jiraya summons toads from Mount Myōboku and is a Toad Sage. Orochimaru summons snakes from the Ryūchi Cave, and is a Snake (Dragon?) Sage. Tsunade, the third sannin, summons a slug from Shikkotsu Forest, but is she considered a Slug Sage? Is there a Sage Art associated with the Slugs? To me it would only make sense that there were, yet we don't see any of this in the series. --Tronyc714 (talk) 04:19, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Not confirmed. Once Tsunade or Sakura start using Sage Mode, only then--Elveonora (talk) 10:07, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Size It's mentioned in Appearance that the true size of Katsuyu isn't know, but when the five hokage arrive at the battle vs Obito six sage, Tsunade says that with the help of Sakura, they can summon 1/10th of Katsuyus body. Junkerd (talk) 16:19, July 31, 2019 (UTC)